Scuttleclaw
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = 10 (WoD) |Speed2 = 16 (WoD) |Armor2 = 8 (WoD) |Firepower = 10 (WoD) |Shot Limit2 = 8 (WoD) |Venom2 = 2 (WoD) |Jaw Strength2 = 3 (WoD) |Stealth = 10 (WoD) |Known Dragons = *Scuttleclaw Hatchlings *Scuttleclaw rescued by the Dragon Riders in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Ruffnut’s Scuttleclaw *Slushclaws *Budbite *Helpful Scuttleclaw *Meatlug's Cheerleader *Gressjester |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Scuttleclaw is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Scuttleclaw eggs are spherical (in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk) or oval (in School of Dragons), with an obvious scale pattern, similar to an adult's. Most eggs are a blend of two colors, one dominating the top, and the other, the base. Hatchling to Adult The Scuttleclaw resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. Its head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs, and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.). They also have a horn on their nose. A young Scuttleclaw, perhaps a Shortwing, appears in a short TV spot for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. It appears a little larger and more svelte in form than the stocky Scuttleclaw Hatchlings that appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Titan Wing Titan Wing Scuttleclaws have dark green bodies and brown spots all over their wings. They look more ferocious and have larger, longer dark orange spines on their back. Their face is brown and has more bumps and a larger nasal horn. With broad feet and sharp claws, Titan Wing Scuttleclaws resemble Deadly Nadders. In School of Dragons, they are light green, with dark red spikes and bumps. Abilities Strength and Combat Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite strong dragons. They were able to carry heavy Vikings such as Gobber and Fishlegs. Endurance and Stamina Scuttleclaw infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy Dragon Riders and like to show off their stamina. Firepower Scuttleclaws have a yellowish green ball-shaped fire, which is, so far, only seen in a promotional video. According to School of Dragons, Scuttleclaw fire is based on copper. However, in this game, it is light green in color, and it comes out in streams, similar to a Changewing's acid. Speed and Agility In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are also described to be incredibly fast dragons which move too quickly for opponents to see. They have proven to be quite fast and maneuverable while carrying the Dragon Riders. Jaw Strength Scuttleclaws apparently have strong jaws, as one of the babies were able to bite onto Toothless' tail without letting go. Also, when they have grown up into adults, their teeth get bigger, meaning that the adults' bite could be stronger than the babies'. Behavior and Personality As juveniles, Scuttleclaws are mischievous and playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are active and playful with seemingly unlimited energy. In some cases, however, Flower fragrance can have a calming influence on the hyperactive hatchlings, as seen with the Budbite variety. Juveniles tend to gnaw on anything they can find, most likely due to their stage of teething. They are described to be 'hyperactive powerhouses'. This trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist the hypnosis of Alpha Dragons. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual, as Toothless felt uncomfortable around them. Scuttleclaws often scatter or become disciplined when they are roared at by larger and more mature dragons such as Cloudjumper, Toothless and Bonesnarl. In the third film, they are shown to huddle in fear from Deathgrippers, indicating that Scuttleclaw hatchlings are prey for these dragons. Training Scuttleclaws are extremely easy to train, especially as juveniles. They don't seem to mind if someone is riding them, and they will continue to play in the air. Even inexperienced riders, such as Eret, can have a partial control of the direction of flight of a Scuttleclaw. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first appearance of Scuttleclaws was in Valka's Mountain. They playfully greeted Hiccup, Toothless and Valka remarked that they 'listen to no one'. The baby Scuttleclaws then proceeded to disturb Valka's Bewilderbeast after Cloudjumper scared them away. Later, when Hiccup prepared to leave the Mountain, several babies were seen nipping Toothless' ears and tails. After that, the Riders rode the baby Scuttleclaws back to Berk when all their dragons were under control as they were only dragons remaining in the Mountain. Despite being infants, they helped in defeating Drago's Bewilderbeast. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Scuttleclaws of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Scuttleclaws were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and his mate, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Ruffnut, he locked her in a cage next to a young Scuttleclaw. However, Ruffnut was proven to be annoying, even frightening the young dragon. When she accidentally mentioned New Berk, Grimmel, seemingly annoyed, released Ruffnut and gave her the Scuttleclaw, saying that his Deathgrippers will have to hold for dinner, which disgusted Ruffnut when she realized that Deathgrippers eat other dragons. After getting on the hatchling, she flew back to New Berk, unaware that this was part of Grimmel’s plan to find Toothless. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Scuttleclaws from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Scuttleclaws, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realized that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Scuttleclaws, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 The Scuttleclaw is mentioned in the episode "Bad Egg" when Leyla tries to deduce what kind of dragon may have left claw marks on the wall of The Roost. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Adult Scuttleclaws were first seen in this game, along with the Titan Wing form. School of Dragons Scuttleclaws also became available in this game. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Scuttleclaw, this dragon should have a Wingspan of ''23 feet and 5 inches. *Despite being a Sharp Class dragon, the Scuttleclaw doesn't seem to possess a certain trait of one. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species